Fine!
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Zack comes to visit, babies are bouncing on knees and Tommy and Hayley… get engaged? Humor, Oneshot.


**Title:** Fine!

**Summary:** Zack comes to visit, babies are bouncing on knees and Tommy and Hayley… get engaged? Humor, Oneshot.

**Pairings:** Jase/Kimberly, Tommy/Hayley?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own PR, don't sue please.

**Author's Note:** I had planned this to be an addition sometime down the road to my story 'I'd Lie For You' but I decided that this plotline deserved a chance to shine on its own.

* * *

Zack got out of the car and headed over to the porch where the others were sitting around chatting. Hayley was the first person to notice him and she waved, so Zack grinned and waved back, "Hello sexy lady," he said walking up to her and taking her hand, kissing the back of it. "You are looking as gorgeous as ever," he said looking over at Jason and winking, knowing that flirting with Hayley would rile Tommy up.

"Zack man, what did I tell you about flirting with my girlfriend?" Tommy growled, shoving him playfully away from Hayley. "One of these days..." he trailed off, noticing the look Hayley was giving him, a cross between 'Excuse me!' and 'What the hell?', "What?"

"Umm... girlfriend?" Hayley asked, crossing her arms, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Tommy.

"Ut-oh, Dr. O is in for it now," Kira whispered to Kim, as she bounced Kimberly and Jason's two year old daughter, Sera, on her knees. "I've seen that look before." Kim giggled softly in response to Kira and the two looked on at Tommy and Hayley, wondering where this was going.

"Umm... yes girlfriend. We've been going out on dates for the last three months!" Tommy exclaimed, giving her his own version of the 'what the hell' look.

"No," she said shaking her head, "_We _have been hanging out and going out to dinner once in awhile, that is _not _dating!" Hayley retorted standing up, her hands automatically going to her hips and she stared down at him.

"Yes it is! I've been paying!" Tommy said standing up as well, evening things out between them to he could look her back square in the eyes.

"Tommy!" Hayley's tone was dripping in exasperation, "If you paying means we've been _dating, _then we've been _dating _since your sophomore year of college!"

Tommy's eyes narrowed as if she'd challenged him, "Well, maybe we _have _been dating since my sophomore year of college, so what if we have!" He shot back at her.

"If we've been dating for that long, then why the hell haven't we gotten married yet? It's been 8 years!!" Hayley said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well let's get married then!" Tommy shouted back. Around the porch, four individual jaws hit the floor as they all stared at their two arguing friends.

"Fine!" Hayley said sitting back down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine!" Tommy said sitting back down as well. He looked over at her as the gist of their conversation-slash-argument was sinking in.

"Fine!" Sera squeaked from Kira's lap, not wanting to be left out of the conversation and giggled when all eyes fell upon her for a second, before going back to playing with her stuffed animal.

Kim looked over at Kira, then at Jason and whispered, "Umm... What the heck just happened here?"

Kira laughed softly, "I think Dr. O and Hayley just got engaged," she replied looking over at Tommy and Hayley.

Jason looked over at Kira and Kim and nodded, "I think so too," he whispered back.

Tommy leaned over and grabbed Hayley's hand, pulling her out of her chair and into his lap, "So... if we're engaged now, does this mean you'll start staying at my house again at night? I mean... we _have _been dating for 8 years after all," he said with a smile on his face.

Hayley groaned and smacked him upside the head, "You get nothing," she grumbled, but settled down comfortably into his lap, giving Kimberly and Kira a covert wink.

Zack leaned over to Kira, "I don't know whether to congratulate Tommy or offer my condolences, Hayley's got one fierce temper," he whispered, then let out a yelp as Kira smacked him upside the head. "You've been hanging around Kim and Hayley too long," he grumbled, pulling his head back and moving away from her.


End file.
